


Take A Beating

by anaxnet



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Some violence but not a lot to tag it, and a horrible mother, anyway, basically gabriella's mother forced genji and gabriella to fight, gabriella's mother is a huge dick, genji feels bad, he makes up for it, jack is worried of course, listen gabe is a good father, so uh, some blood mention but again not alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Genoveva once again back hands her daughter........ yeahPlot of this is that genoveva forces genji and Gabriella to fight, Gabriella taps out and genoveva gets mad about it and backhands her daughter so um..... yeah





	Take A Beating

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the writing sucks i wrote this quickly but gabriel is the better parent honestly

A cough left her lips as Gabriella finally was able to breath again, her body lying on the matt as she moved to half lay on her side. Blood splatted against the matt itself as she spit it out. Genji made way to try and help her out before Gabriella’s mother shouted at him to stop “Get up Gabriella” her mother spoke authority in her voice as she walked up to Gabriella herself. Gabriella to the best of her ability got up eyes focused on the floor below them as a sharp pain worked itself on her cheek before  Genoveva grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at cold brown eyes. “You grow weaker when you surrender Gabriella despite your lost, you did well to defend yourself” the older woman spoke before she let go of Gabriella’s chin “Yes Ma’am” Gabriella responded trying to ignore the pain as her mother walked away and left the training room.  Gabriella let out a pain filled breath as her hand moved to wipe away the blood on her lip. 

 

“Gabriella” a voice spoke out behind her as she turned around to see it was jack. His eyes trailed over the bruises forming on her face with a frown as Gabriella shifted under his gaze “Don’t jack, the woman is cruel but she’s my mother.” he gently grabbed her face surveying the damage that had been done making Gabriella move her face away from him. “Besides you know why she’s here. I saw your face when that man talked to me, he’s the director of SEP which he wants me to join because of my mother.” Jack made no move to deny what she had said making her sigh shoulders slumping. “I have to get stronger, he wants me thinks i’ll be an amazing sniper” “So your own mother makes you fight gabriella” the older man spoke the anger clear in his voice. Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment before opening them “Sometimes you have to take a beating jack that’s what i’m doing so that i can prove to my mother that i can take a punch”

  
Jack gave her a frown before leading her to mercy “Just.. don’t tell my dad jack alright if he knew he’d lose his shit” Gabriella spoke as she sat down on the bed in the infirmary. “He’s going to find out eventually Gabriella” he warned making her nod. “ I know jack but please” she pleaded as jack made a disapproving noise letting her rest his head on his shoulder as they both waited for Angela to come in. 


End file.
